1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to functional connectors for use for example with electrical equipment mounted to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
As vehicles are functionally enhanced they have a variety of electrical equipment mounted thereto. Furthermore such equipment varies from vehicle to vehicle. On the other hand, sharing a unit controlling electrical equipment is promoted to reduce cost. To allow the common control unit to control a variety of electrical equipment a functional connector is used to functionally complement the control unit.
The functional connector can include a diode connector, a resistor connector, a filter (capacitor) connector, and the like.
The diode connector is used to address an electric current turning around (or uniforming an electric current in direction). The resistor connector is used for adjusting a load resistance (or controlling an electric current in value). The filter (capacitor) connector is used to reduce noise.
The aforementioned functional connector, as described above, can accommodate a single required function. However, the functional connector alone cannot accommodate an electric current uniform in direction and controlled in value simultaneously.
If an electric current needs to be uniform in direction and controlled in value simultaneously the diode connector and the resistor connector would both be required.
Furthermore each needs to include male and female connectors, for a total of four connectors. This requires a large space for attaching them and is thus against demands for miniaturizing a component mounted to an automobile, reducing it in weight, and saving space.
Furthermore, if space-saving and miniaturization are attempted by combining a diode chip and a resistor chip, heat generated by the diode chip may negatively affect the resistor chip.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above disadvantages, with a functional connector serving both a diode connector and a resistor connector.
The present functional connector includes: first, second and third lead frames each including a contact and a terminal integrally contiguous to the contact; a diode chip; a lead chip posed between the first lead frame and the second lead frame to connect opposite poles of the diode chip to the contact of each of the first lead frame and the second lead frame; a resistor chip arranged astride the second lead frame and the third lead frame and connected to the contact of each of the second lead frame and the third lead frame; and resin covering the first lead frame and the third lead frame each excluding the contact, the diode chip and the resistor chip, with the first lead frame and the third lead frame each having the terminal protruding externally.